We Belgong Together Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela tinha achado que tinha perdido ele, mas o amor deles era mais forte que algumas brigas bobas


**We Belong Together.**

Mariah Carey. 

Lilian Evans, andava pelos corredores em silencio, era assim que ela passava a maioria do tempo agora, desde que ela e Tiago tinham terminado, ela se sentia vazia, as amigas tentavam consolar, até Remo conversava com ela, alguns garotos olhavam para ela e tentavam conquista-la, afinal Lilian Evans era uma das garotas mais lindas de Hogwarts, mas eles logo desistiam pois ninguém conseguia preencher o vazio que Tiago deixou nela.

I didn't mean it when I said  
I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should have let you go   
I didn't know nothing,  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I couldn't have fathomed  
I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting  
Here beside myself  
Guess I didn't know you  
You'd guess I didn't know me   
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
Ela se sentia culpada pelo o que aconteceu, ela amava ele com todas as forças, e com um simples ataque de ciumes ela tinha acabado com tudo, o pior era que ela descobriu que pela primeira vez Tiago não era culpado de nada.

-Por que você não fala com ele? –Arabella pergunta com o coração na mão, ela nunca tinha visto a amiga assim.

-Eu não vou conseguir encarar ele Bella... –A garota chora na cama –Eu o perdi... –

**The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips   
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here cause baby**   
-EVANS –Sirius entra na sala communal com um olhar bravo –por que voce tem que ser assim? Por que você tem que fazer todos que estão ao seu lado sofrerem?DIGA-ME EVANS POR QUE? –Lilian encarava o garoto sem falar nada, derrepente ela chora, Sirius mesmo brava a abraça e a conforta.

-Eu... Eu deveria morrer... –

-Para de falar bobagens –Sirius falou calmamente alisando o cabelo da amiga –se você se mata, o Pontas fica mais arrasado que já esta – ela o olha com surpresa.

-Mas... Ele estava sorrindo ontem... Com "ela"... –derrepente Sirius ri.

-Você achou mesmo que o Tiago estava feliz? Ele esta sem você Lilian, ele se sente vazio sem você –ela começa a chorar mais ainda.

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby   
We belong together  
Lilian estava indo para perto do lago, era onde ela sempre deixava os sentimentos sairem, ela estava cansada de tudo, mas ao chegar perto ela nota outra figura sentada na beira do lago.

-Grande Tiago James Potter, você sempre estraga tudo, quando você finalmente consegue a garota que você ama, você estraga tudo –ele joga uma pedra no lago fazendo a alcançar o outro lado do lago.

-Você não estragou nada –Lilian fala o tirando dos seus devaneios –Fui eu –

I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind   
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
Wait a minute this is too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
And then I hear Baby face  
"I Only Think Of You" and it's breaking' my heart  
I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart

Eles se encararam por um bom tempo em silencio, Lilian poderia ver o quanto Tiago estava triste, ela abaixa a cabeça e fala baixo.

-Me desculpe... Eu vou para outro lugar –quando ela estava se afastando ele a segura pelo braço e fala.

-Por que tem que ser assim? –Lilian deixa uma lagrima cair.

-Por que eu não mereço você... –mas ela e cortada por um beijo, um beijo que tinha todo o amor que ele guardava para ela.

I'm feeling all out of my element  
Throwing things, crying tryin'  
To figure out where the hell I went wrong   
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
I need you, need you back in my life baby

-Por que? –Lilian pergunta fracamente, ela ainda não conseguia encarar ele –Por que você me perdoou? –ele dá um sorriso enorme e fala num sussurro.

-Levei cinco anos para perceber que eu te amo, você acha que eu vou jogar tudo para o alto assim tão fácil? –ela dá um pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada... –

-Não tem de que, meu lírio –.

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby   
We belong together baby

Aquela não tinha sido a primeira nem a ultima vez que eles tinham brigado, mas cada vez mais o amor entre os dois aumentavam, os amigos no começo tentavam ajudar, mas no fim, eles sabiam que logo eles estariam se beijando e pedindo desculpas de novo.

Eles estavam sentados em baixo de uma arvore perto do lago, Tiago aconchegava Lilian mais próxima aos seus braços.

-Senti tanta falta disso –ela o beija –eu me sentia vazia sem você, fiquei tantas noites sem dormir –ela deixa uma lagrima cair –sempre pensando em você –

-Eu também Lily –

-Você me promete uma coisa Tiago? –

-Claro –

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please cause  
We belong together  
Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby baby  
We belong together

-Você promete que nunca vai me deixar? –Tiago olha diretamente para aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava e fala.

-Eu prometo Lily –ele a beija ternamente e sussurra –pois nós pertencemos um ao outro –ela sorri e o abraça fortemente, ela sabia que ele a amava, mas agora ela sentia isso, ela sabia que nada no mundo poderia os separar, pois eles pertenciam um ao outro.

We Belong Together (tradução)

**Nós Pertencemos Um Ao Outro  
**

**Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que  
Eu não te amava tanto  
Eu deveria ter te agarrado  
Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir  
Eu não sabia nada  
Eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola  
Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma  
Eu não poderia ter me convencido que  
Eu não viveria sem o teu amor  
Nunca me imaginei sentada  
Aqui sozinha  
Achando que eu não te conhecia  
Você deve achar que eu não me conheço  
Mas eu pensava que sabia de tudo  
Eu nunca senti·. **

**O sentimento que eu estou sentindo  
Agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz  
Nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios  
Porque eu não tenho escolha  
Oh o que eu não daria  
Pra te ter deitado ao meu lado  
Exatamente aqui baby.**

**Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim  
Ainda é tão difícil acreditar  
Volte baby, por favor, porque  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis  
Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone  
Até o sol aparecer  
Quem vai tomar seu lugar  
Não há ninguém capaz  
Oh baby baby  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
**

**Eu não posso dormir a noite  
Quando você está na minha cabeça  
Bobby Womack está tocando no rádio  
Cantando pra mim: "Se você pensa que está sozinho agora" ·**

**Espere um minuto, isso é tão profundo  
Eu preciso mudar de estação  
Então eu giro o dial, tentando dar uma parada  
E então ouço Baby face  
"Eu só penso em você" e está magoando meu coração  
Eu estou tentando manter tudo nos conformes, mas eu estou me despedaçando  
**

**Eu to me sentindo fora de mim  
Jogando coisas, chorando, tentando  
Imaginar o que diabos eu fiz de errado  
A dor está refletida nessa canção  
E não é nem metade do que eu estou sentindo por dentro  
Eu preciso de você, preciso de você de volta em minha vida baby·.**

**Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim  
Ainda é tão difícil acreditar  
Volte baby, por favor, porque  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis  
Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone  
Até o sol aparecer  
Quem vai tomar seu lugar  
Não há ninguém capaz  
Oh baby baby  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
**

Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim  
Ainda é tão difícil acreditar  
Volte baby, por favor, porque  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis  
Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone  
Até o sol aparecer  
Quem vai tomar seu lugar  
Não há ninguém capaz  
Oh baby baby  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro

**Esta song vai para a minha linda amiga Karen... te adoro demais minha linda.. e não se preocupe.. quando tiver que voltar para o espelho.. eu volto ta? Te adoro meu anjo...**


End file.
